


The Month of May

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: The Month of May [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you know…?” Skye trailed off into another giggle fit.</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>Skye cleared her throat before trying again. “Did you know May is national masturbation month?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Month of May

Skye was sitting in the lounge with her laptop, scrolling through her Tumblr dashboard when she started giggling with the occasional snort. May looked up from the book she was reading, Maria and Natasha had both recommended, with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?”

Skye snorted again before turning her attention to May. “Oh, uhm, hey May.”

“Skye.” Her voice was tense, she simply wanted to know what was so damned funny so she could return to the book.

“Did you know…?” Skye trailed off into another giggle fit.

“Know what?”

Skye cleared her throat before trying again. “Did you know May is national masturbation month?”

May set her jaw and rolled her eyes. She was very aware. “We are not having this conversation. I will not hesitate to file paperwork with Coulson about this. In fact the last smart ass to bring this up might still be serving his punishment with extended sexual harassment seminars.”

“But, but, but! I have to know! Is May coming for May?”

Melinda closed the book and debated her answer for a moment. The last woman she had slept with had been Maria and that had been a quicky when Maria had come back from helping Coulson. It had been a while and Melinda wasn’t immune to Skye, the girl was cute. “I don’t know, Skye, am I?” She finally answered.

Skye sputtered for a moment before closing the laptop and getting up to leave. “It’s masturbation month, not sexy times month. Jesus!” She said before fleeing to her own bunk.

Melinda smirked. Well, at least she knew one person who would be celebrating the month, and more than likely with May falling from her lips when she came.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, May is actually national masturbation month here in the States.


End file.
